


My soul laid bare, or, Sometimes a new start is the best

by dmichelle312



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Free Verse, Guilt, Healing, Hope, Introspection, LLF Comment Project, Multi, POV Aro Volturi, POV First Person, Peace, Poetry, Redemption, Sadness, Someone Needs To Give Aro Vulturi A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stop thinking about this so I had to write it down. It's a free verse poem in the voice of Aro Volturi, from Aro's POV.
Relationships: Aro & Carlisle Cullen, Aro & Cullen Family, Aro/Sulpicia (Twilight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: (Twilight) Carlisle Cullen fanfics, Redemption arcs





	My soul laid bare, or, Sometimes a new start is the best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jasper's Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896012) by [ramblingsofagaysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingsofagaysian/pseuds/ramblingsofagaysian). 



> I came cross this yesteday (I saw it as a sign and it made me want to write this poem/story even more):
> 
> ["I remember why I walked away"](https://twitter.com/Aro_RV_Volturi/status/667080718158204929)
> 
> I didn't and still don't watch the movies for various reasons (but I've read some quotes from the movies online, and I've seen pictures from the movies online and I know that several of the actors they chose to play those characters are good looking and gorgeous, especially Jasper, Carlisle and Aro), but I added the movie tag here because from what I've heard there aren't that many major differences between movieverse and bookverse, and this story is set in both movieverse and bookverse, which is why I also added the all media types tag too. Enjoy.
> 
> I never wrote a non-rhyming poem before, not that I remember of, also it's been years since I last wrote poems. But I was told that free verse gives a greater freedom for choosing words and conveying their meanings to the audience. It's my first time writing free verse and I know free verse doesn't really have constraining rules, but I just hope I don't screw it up.
> 
> [Free verse poetry](https://www.poemofquotes.com/articles/free-verse-poetry.php)
> 
> [Examples of free verse poems](https://examples.yourdictionary.com/examples-of-free-verse-poems.html)
> 
> Feel free to help me and correct me if you think something could be done a little bit better (advices, tips, etc), and feel free to tell me what you know concerning free verse poetry because I might write more silmilar works in the upcoming months. Your advices, tips and feedback are very much appreciated.
> 
> Before you read my free verse poem ("My soul laid bare, or, Sometimes a new start is the best"), please read the sweet one-shot "Jasper's calling" by ramblingsofagaysian (it's only 1370 words long), because a little bit of my poem/story was inspired by this great one-shot and there's a few references to it in my poem/story. I definitely agree with what the author said in her or his author's notes. I myself feel like Jasper would eventually become a psychologist/counsellor/psychiatrist. He would come to terms with his own demons and decide to follow Carlisle in helping people with their mental health. Because who would understand emotions and mental health better than he does considering the gift he has and what he is (an empath with the gift of pathokinesis and enhanced senses)? He would stands shoulder to shoulder with Carlisle, both with standing up to help humankind, physically and mentally (with their physical health and mental health), they would make a great team and save even more lives.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

I couldn't stay and so I left,  
It was just too much and I couldn't take it anymore,  
I left the Volturi coven and Italy behind,  
Restless and sad I travelled to America,  
I left it all behind to find myself,  
Maybe my friend Carlisle would help me and bring me comfort,  
The guilt was killing me and the sadness weighing down on me,  
I felt lost and panic-striken,  
But my friend was there for me,  
Despite everything I had done to others in the past,  
I'm thankful for everything he, his wife and his children have done for me,  
Their presence is a balm.  


They even gifted me with an island similar to Isle Esme,  
A place where I can walk in the sun freely,  
Whenever I want and with no fear of being seen,  
My heart rejoices as I walk under the sunlight,  
Feeling the warmth of the sun on my face makes me happy,  
Relishing the simplest of pleasures,  
I'm getting my hands back into the earth as I plant my red roses,  
I listen to the birds in the morning as they nest,  
I still spend time with my friend and his family,  
I hunt with them and I enjoy their company,  
As I raise my golden eyes to the sky,  
I feel at peace with myself for the first time in three thousand years.  


My inner wounds are healing well,  
Every day in every way I'm getting better,  
Under the guidance of my friend and his family,  
I find and embrace myself,  
Then I fix my wrongs and walk the path of redemption,  
A new start is exactly what I needed,  
After studying for a while I find employment as a substance abuse and behavioral councelor,  
I aim to better the lives of humans,  
I feel like I have purpose again,  
Life has meaning now and I smile,  
Like Carlisle and Jasper I found my calling,  
And like my friend my joy is enhanced as God calls me into being His co-worker.  


I used to think that vampires are soulless monsters,  
But I was wrong,  
My friend, his wife and his children have souls,  
I have one too,  
Edward used to believe that we don't have one,  
But thanks to Jasper he changed his mind and now agrees with Carlisle,  
Yes I am now convinced that we have souls,  
And I know with absolute certainty that it's never too late to start over,  
If you weren't happy with yesterday try something different today,  
I can be whoever I want to be,  
I have a good support network,  
And I'm happier than I've ever been in the last three millennia.  


Sulpicia my love I'm sorry,  
I had to walk away from the Volturi coven,  
Even if just for a time,  
I couldn't stay there anymore,  
But you were and still are my beloved wife,  
And I miss you so much,  
Come find me here in America,  
I will welcome you with open arms,  
I will be waiting for you my beloved,  
My friends are there for us,  
My support network will gladly help us,  
You and I will never have to be alone my darling.  


One day I will most likely return to Italy,  
Or at the very least contact the Volturi coven,  
And try convince some of its members to join us,  
Maybe I can convince them that there are other ways to protect our people,  
In the meantime I will be here completing my healing,  
And answering my calling too,  
If vampires could produce tears I'd be crying right now,  
My golden eyes sparkle with joy,  
A bright smile appear on my face  
This new start is the best thing that has happened to me,  
And whatever the future will bring my supportive friends will help me through it,  
Things will only get better from now on.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> Like I said before, folks, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
